


#46 - "What Happens If I Do This?"

by fairygodpiggy



Series: Dialogue Prompts [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, M/M, mentions of dom/sub, mentions of edging, mentions of power struggle, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/pseuds/fairygodpiggy
Summary: 50 Dialogue (Ship) Prompts on tumblrThese are drabble requests from tumblr, posted as I receive and complete them, not in numerical order.





	#46 - "What Happens If I Do This?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eratoschild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/gifts).



    “What happens if I do this?” Nyx asked for at least the fifth time. With Ignis’s hands and legs pinned, Nyx teased the adviser’s edged cock with the cleft of his ass.

    Ignis groaned in frustration at the tantalizing slide as Nyx moved. He couldn’t stand it anymore, he was never one to simply submit. It had been Nyx’s request to be in control tonight, and the adviser couldn’t find it in his heart to say no to that crooked smile.

    But Ignis wasn’t good at giving in. He hadn’t expected to be teased relentlessly after a trying day at the Citadel, especially when what he really wanted was to just  _get off_. No, this edging wouldn’t do, not when that heavenly ass was  _so close_. With a twist and a jerk, Ignis broke the Glaive’s hold on his wrists. When Nyx became unbalanced, Ignis used his weight to roll and flip their positions.

    “Nyx Ulric, you are a wretched tease.” Ignis growled before scraping his teeth against the column of Nyx’s neck and biting the soft flesh.

    “Impatient. I wondered how long it’d take you.” Nyx tried to sound cocky, but he was breathless and couldn’t hold back a strained moan.

    “Quiet you.” Ignis hissed, though he grinned and there was a fondness in his tone. He parted Nyx’s strong legs and lined himself up to the twitching, expectant hole before plunging in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


End file.
